walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Highway Camp
The Highway Camp is the first major location in The Walking Dead Social Game and was used as a makeshift holdout along a jammed highway as survivors attempted to remove blockades preventing them from entering the city. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The camp had no use before the outbreak and was more or likely a resting area due to its appearance and location. Post-Apocalypse The Outbreak Begins Shortly after the outbreak, survivors exiting and entering the city for solace cluttered the highways, resulting in a jam. When the highway became immovable, a group of people set up the camp near the city where other survivors would later join in hopes the blockades would be cleared out. Attempting to enter the city, the hero managed to become stuck along the highway and began their trek to the city on foot. Shane would later meet the hero as they come across their first walker, educating how to take one down and trusting the user with acquiring supplies. Shane, impressed and trusting the hero, then brought them to the camp. The hero shortly became familiar with the survivors living in the camp and would help with personal favors as well missions for the groups survival. Though more supplies gained from these missions were used to protect the camp, some survivors ended up perishing, causing some of the survivors to leave the camp for a safer haven. One young survivor, Summer, lost both of her parents during this surge in deaths and became deeply distraught by the sudden lose of her parents. Joe and Theodore both looked after her during her time of need. Time passed and Theodore left the group, wishing the best for the survivors leaving Joe, who became protective of the girl, to watch her alone. Early one day, it is discovered that she had ran away from camp. Joe and the remaining survivors attempt to find her, but it is no use and she is not found. Joe, feeling responsible, pledges to not leave until she is found. As more and more survivors begin leaving the camp, the hero became the de facto leader of the group shortly after removing the last of the blockades and just before abandoning the camp due to a zombie herd, heading into the city. Joe parts ways with the hero as he wishes to find Summer and make good on his promise to do so. Inhabitants Survivors *Hero Player *Kara *Ed *Greg *Adam *Kasumi *Bob *Morgan Jones *Jade *Joe *Theodore Douglas *Jon *Summer's Mother *Jesse *Summer *Two Unnamed Survivors Deaths *Derek *Jesse *Summer's Mother *Jon *Summer Gallery Socialcamp.PNG Social_game.jpg SocialF.png Trivia *The camp has gone through several renovations over the course of several updates to the game. Scouting missions are no longer available, hence why the RV is no longer visible and the two camp residents are gone. *Story wise, as you progress through the chapter, the camp will slowly be equipped with equipment gained from the player; barricades, a watchtower, lights, military equipment, and so forth. Category:Locations Category:Social Game Category:Social Game Locations